Experiment
by Daft Strangus
Summary: There is a reason Ranma can't be beaten twice, and Nerima has just suffered the consequences. OneShot, don't expect a second chapter.


_I just had to write this down, even though I've never written in a personal diary before, just finance books, but this I just had to..._

_Something happened today, nobody knows what but some how it was expected, Ranma and Ryoga had a fight but this was different, Ryoga had whispered something into Ranma's ear during the fight that pissed him off..._

_Not the usual pissed off, this was a different kind of pissed off, it's scared me. His eyes turned a solid, glowing blood red, a primal roar escaped his throat, he threw Ryoga straight into the wall but he didn't stop there, he kept pounding and pounding Ryoga with his fists, no one could move, the demon that Ranma had become had made everyone freeze at the sight of the blood splattered Ryoga, many became ill and everyone else were very close to it as well. At that time I had seen something in Ranma I had never seen before, a intent to kill and he nearly did. I saw how it took all his self control to send that last fist into the wall and not through Ryoga's head, Ryoga collapsed to the ground and Ranma then ran from the school, I have no idea if he was alright but Ryoga had a myriad of injures he had collapsed from blood loss, pain over load, continual blunt force trauma and fear, you could still smell him._

_But Ranma's has been more irritable since then, but not only that, he has gotten smarter and colder, he managed to scare every fiancée into backing down that day, Akane doesn't even go near him any more, the fear of becoming the next victim I suppose but I shall never know but not only that a faint patch of red sits in the middle of his eyes giving him a slight demonic look, I've done everything to keep him happy, I'm just so scared..._

_Nabiki__Tendo__neo__-__peace keeper_

A man sat in the dark, only the glow of his computer screen showed his face, his fingers raced as he logged into the Government mainframe to access the project details

_#Transmission Start#_

_Project: Ultima Human_

_Password: Final Destiny_

_Files loading: Processing_

_All files have been loaded_

_Subject: Ranma Saotome_

_Subject Codename: Immortal Man_

_Enter Log:_

_Day 274_

_The subject we have been following has shown signs of increased attributes in all physical fields, even surpassing the projected outcomes but not only has the subject shown only good signs for the survival of our project but also the subject has shown increasing ability to beat any opponent no matter how strong, we believe this is caused by a mutation in the brain, maybe an side effect of the changes in the body but if not we can hopefully extract what causes this from that part of the brain and copy it's ability to do as the Subject has displayed we could create an army that could never be beaten more then once, we would be unstoppable but there has been some negative side effects, the subject lost control and killed another person that is under inquiry for illegal human testing, the rage that the subject has experience was controlled, it did not dull his skills, it only increased, many things were tried to break him out of the rage but nothing could, only after collapsing did it subside, luckily, only one person was injured and one killed._

_My recommendation in to bring in the subject and remove the negative effects from the serum and then dispose of him._

_End Log_

_#Transmission Terminated#_

_#Scan shows Transmission was intercepted by an unknown factor then relied back to main terminal#_

The last message on the screen worried to man behind the terminal, "Now who could of..."

"Did you forget?" The man jumped up, turning towards the voice, another man stood there, his head down, red silk shirt, and black pants, his black pigtail fluttered in the breeze, "I am the perfect Solider, the Ultima human..." He raised his head, his eyes were a solid blood red, the man gulped.

"Have mercy, please Ranma, please have mercy."

Ranma disappeared then appeared behind the man, "No, I shall give no quarter for you gave me none." He whispered into the man's ear. Shing. A sword blade was now protruding from the man's chest, he looked down at the blade, "Goodbye." Were the last words he ever heard as the sword was pulled out and darkness claimed him.

Datanotes:

This was something random I had done in my spare time, It orginally was meant to be a series but I just forgot it so here it is a oneshot.

NO FLAMES!!!!

Thank you...


End file.
